


Roadside Attraction Playlist

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Roadside Attraction [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Download Available, Fanmix, M/M, Playlist, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The downloadable playlist for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7441564">Roadside Attraction</a>, our first entry in the 2016 Fuckurt Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadside Attraction Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> This playlist can be downloaded [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wrucxz6e70ax7d9/RoadsideAttraction.zip?dl=0).
> 
> Fanmix cover uses the graphics created for us by mapgirl.

**01\. 80 West** — Caveman  
_You always had a good reason_  
_But I don't need one at all_

 **02\. Drive Darling** — Boy  
_A silent conversation_  
_No words cause there’s no need_  
_We let the tapes mix up the years_  
_And press repeat and press repeat_

 **03\. West** — Sleeping At Last  
_Another pin pushed in_  
_To remind us where we’ve been._  
_And every mile adds up_  
_And leaves a mark on us_

 **04\. Maps** — Wakey! Wakey!  
_Made off_  
_Don’t stray_  
_My kind’s your kind_  
_I’ll stay the same_

 **05\. Worn Me Down** — Greg Laswell  
_Gone, she’s gone_  
_How do you feel about it_  
_That’s what I thought_  
_You’re real torn up about it_  
_And I wish you the best_  
_But I could do without it_

 **06\. Gimme Sympathy (Acoustic)** — Metric  
_Stay with the all unknown_  
_Stay away from the hooks_

 **07\. House of Gold** — twenty one pilots  
_Let’s say we up and left this town,_  
_And turned our future upside down._  
_We’ll make pretend that you and me,_  
_Lived ever after happily_

 **08\. Summer Skeletons** — Radical Face  
_We were infinite_  
_There was no time in those days_

 **09\. Come On** — Holly Miranda  
_You can’t take this ride without me_  
_Wonder what it is you feel about me?_

 **10\. Breakable** — Ingrid Michaelson  
_You fasten my seatbelt because it is the law_  
_In your two ton death trap I finally saw_  
_A piece of love in your face that bathed me in regret_  
_Then you drove me to places I’ll never forget_

 **11\. Daughters of the Soho Riots** — The National  
_You must have known_  
_I’d do this someday_  
_Break my arms around the one I love and be forgiven by the time my lover comes_

 **12\. The Lines of the Cars** — The Airborne Toxic Event  
_Let’s not tell them, let’s pretend it’s just me and you_  
_We’ll find out soon enough, but by then we’ll be dust on their shoes_


End file.
